


Have A Little Faith In Me

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: He loves that Sale is fiery, passionate, and stubborn. He honestly doesn’t want to take that away from him. Christian just wants Chris to realize that he doesn’t always know what’s best and that it’s ok to let people not named Sandy guide him.





	Have A Little Faith In Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Sale’s start on 05/19/19.
> 
> It was obvious to everyone who watched the game that Sale and Vaz just weren’t on the same page and that they were a bit awkward with each other.
> 
> It’s no secret how much Chris loves Sandy as a catcher and I just wanted to explore the dynamics between Sale’s relationships with both of his catchers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

  _This is, this is all new to me_

_To trust, to trust this trusting thing_

**_Learning Your Language- LeAnn Rimes_ **

* * *

Sandy is the only person that can actually tell Sale to “shut up” without consequence. When he talks, Chris listens and he almost always does what he says. So when Sandy calls after the game is over and tells him that he has to work out his shit with Vaz, Chris tells him that he will. Before he hangs up, Sandy reiterates that they should do _whatever_ it takes to make sure that they’re on the same page. Chris knows what that’s code for of course. When Mookie and Jackie briefly had some awkwardness during the beginning of the season, they worked it out for a few days in Mookie’s bed.

“I’m not letting him top me,” Chris lets him know.

“You know I’d never suggest that. That’s _my_ job when I get back,” Sandy reminds him.

“He’s not tying me up either,” Chris adds.

“Afraid he’ll see how much you like it?” Sandy teases.

“Fuck off,” Chris playfully tells him.

* * *

“I’m surprised Sandy is ok with this,” Christian comments.

“You know how much of a team player that he is,” Chris replies.

“Yeah, but you’re his . . . well you’re just _his,_ ” Christian says.

Chris shrugs. “It’s just sex, right?”

“Wow, way to make a guy feel special,” Vaz jokes.

He knows deep down that Christian isn’t actually offended. Chris starts getting undressed and he tells Vaz to do the same. Christian lets him take the reins for now, but he knows one of their main problems is Sale’s need to always be in control. He doesn’t know how Sandy is able to get him to be so loose and trusting on the mound and he doesn’t want to know. The entire point is that Chris needs to be able to relinquish some of his control to him on the mound, too. They have to communicate better with each other. Once they’re both naked and on the bed, Vaz takes over. He turns over on his side so that he’s facing Sale.

“Tell me what you want. Hand job? Blow job? Want me to suck on your toes?” Christian offers.

Chris laughs. “Definitely stay away from my toes. I’m a bit tired, so how about a handy?”

“I am not Sandy, so I can’t do things like he does. I do things like me and you have to trust that my way of doing things is good enough,” Vaz tells him.

Before Sale can respond, Christian leans in to kiss him slowly. He places one of his hands onto Chris’ right cheek and he gently holds him in place. Vaz isn’t trying to dominate him, he just wants him to be patient and to follow his lead. He wants Chris to realize that he can get him to where he needs to be if he just trusts him. Sale closes his eyes and he tries to relax into the kiss. It’s taking all of his strength not to pull Christian closer to him and take control. He lets out a surprised moan when he suddenly feels Christian’s mouth on his neck. He doesn’t mind the feeling of Vaz sucking on his neck, but he doesn’t want him to leave a mark so he politely asks him to stop.

“I got a little carried away, sorry,” Christian apologizes.

“It felt good, I just . . . ”

Vaz kisses him chastely. “It’s ok, Chris. I can put my mouth in other places and I promise I won’t leave any marks.”

He brushes his lips against Sale’s collarbone before he moves further down his body. Vaz lightly pinches his nipples and then he places his mouth around them. He leaves a trail of kisses from his abs down to Chris’ thighs. He teases him by barely touching his dick which is already hard. Sale gives him a death glare then and tells him to “hurry up and stop fucking around.” Christian shakes his head and reminds him to be patient. He promises that he’s not going to just leave him hanging. He doesn’t have any lube handy, so Vaz just licks his palm before he wraps it around Sale’s cock.

“Are you this demanding with Sandy?” Christian wonders.

“Sometimes,” Chris admits.

“Does he give in?” Vaz asks.

“No, not really,” Chris replies.

He doesn’t want to admit that the only time Sandy gives him what he wants when he demands it is if there are tears of desperation in his eyes. Christian starts stroking him at a slow, steady pace. Sale of course wants him to go faster and to use more pressure, but he doesn’t say anything. Christian’s earlier words about trusting his methods replay in his head and Chris decides that he’s right. Vaz is different and unfamiliar in some ways and Chris is trying to work on how he deals with that. His thoughts are interrupted when Christian tightens his fist and then leans in for a heated kiss. Sale allows his body to relax and he just focuses on the pleasure.

“I want good things for you,” Vaz whispers against his lips.

“I know,” Chris agrees.

“It’s my job to help you. You have to let me help you,” Christian reminds him.

“I’m letting you help me right now,” Chris says in between moans.

Vaz playfully rolls his eyes. He loves that Sale is fiery, passionate, and stubborn. He honestly doesn’t want to take that away from him. Christian just wants Chris to realize that he doesn’t _always_ know what’s best and that it’s ok to let people not named Sandy guide him. They have a common goal when they’re on the field and he doesn’t want him to forget that when they’re paired with each other. He watches Chris close his eyes and bite his lip as he gets closer to orgasm.

Christian can tell by his body language that he’s finally just letting himself feel and that he’s enjoying it. His moans get louder and it’s making Vaz want to touch himself. He loves seeing Sale look so carefree like this with him. He hopes this translates onto the field. Chris isn’t surprised that Vaz has great hands since he’s a catcher, but he’s still impressed. His touch is different than what he’s used to, but it’s still good. Vaz discovers all on his own how sensitive that the underside of Sale’s dick is. He makes sure to rub against it with every pump of his fist.

“Don’t stop!” Chris exclaims.

“I won’t,” Christian promises.

Vaz is a man of his word. He doesn’t stop until Sale is sweating while moaning his name. Chris cums all over his thighs and Christian’s hand. He softly strokes Chris’ face as he comes down from his orgasm. He kisses him on his sweaty forehead and he checks to make sure that he’s ok. After he nods and says he’s fine, Christian leaves to get a wet washcloth and a bottle of water. He hands both of them to Chris and he smiles as he accepts them. After a few minutes of cleaning up and getting hydrated, Sale thanks Vaz for everything.

“We won’t ever have the kind of chemistry that you and Sandy have, but we can still work together effectively. Remember that,” Christian reminds him.

“I will,” Chris says.

* * *

When Chris goes back to his room, he isn’t surprised to see Sandy in his bed. He looks at his watch and he figures that his boyfriend slipped in maybe thirty minutes ago. Sale takes his shirt and shoes off before he climbs next to him. He kisses him like he hasn’t seen him in weeks even though it has only been a few days. Sandy jokes and says, “I missed you, too” when Chris finally lets him breathe. He runs his fingers through Sale’s hair as he asks him how things went with Vaz. Without going into graphic details, he tells him that it was good. He explains that they needed to connect like that.

Sandy nods. “I knew that’s what you needed.”

“Of course, you always know what I need,” Chris says.

“You’re in control of everything all the time, except when we’re together on or off the field. It’s not healthy,” Sandy points out.

“I know,” Chris agrees.

Sandy gently massages Sale’s shoulders. “You gotta let Vaz take the wheel. He won’t steer you wrong, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This felt therapeutic for me to write and I’m not even sure why.
> 
> Maybe it’s because I felt some of the criticism about Chris and his “reliance” on Sandy was a bit unfair, I don’t know. 
> 
> I just felt like I had to get out my emotions and write my interpretation of Sale’s need to control (with Vaz) vs. his complete trust of Sandy on the mound.
> 
> Anyway, I’d love to hear any thoughts on this fic!


End file.
